Love You Hate You
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Just because I say it doesn't mean I mean it. 2D and Murdoc both are full of confusing emotions that they are afraid to comfront. 2D/Muds. Oneshot, possible twoshot if you guys want.


His body was trembling numbly as he forced himself not to look out his window. He knew he couldn't rest until he was sure there wasn't a whale watching him, but there was also a chance it'd be there and he'd end up scaring himself even worse. Hugging his knees to his chest and lowering his head so his hat blocked his veiw of the room, the frightened singer squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would be over soon.

Of course it wouldn't and he knew that full well, but the sounds of the lift told him that he'd at least have a bit of a break from his constant fear. A moment later his door swung open loudly, bouncing off the wall with a slight crack. A bit of the moldy garbage fell to the floor. Sooner or later that little section was going to fall apart completely.

There were footsteps coming towards the bed but he didn't bother to raise his hat. He already knew who it was. A pressure beside him on the bed told him that the other was beside him and, as expected, he heard the curtains pulled shut. "Yew the'e, mate?" Came a gruff inquiry.

"Eh, so'ta." 2D replied with a shaky shrug.

"Wot kinda answe' is so'ta? Yew dead? _So'ta." _Murdoc mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Yew know betta' 'en 'nyone 'at I'm neva' all he'e, Muds." The thinner couldn't help a slight grin.

"I s'ppose."

"Sa wot do yew wont?"

"Yew know wot I bloody wont."

"'at's wot yew always wont.. fought maybe yew came down he'e ta visit o' sumfink." He felt his hat lifted off his head and blinked at the green man beside him.

"Why would I do 'at? I know 'ow yew a'e."

"I know, I know.. Jus' maybe, yeh? 'ow much longe' till dinne'?"

Murdoc grunted and thought for a moment. "I dunno. Wheneve' I feel like tellin Cybo'g ta make it, yeh?" 2D shuddered and the older laughed. "Ah, dun' worry, mate. She's gettin' betta'. Made me breakfast in bed 'is mo'nin."

"Yew say 'at like yew didn' 'ave ta ask he' to."

"Yew jus' 'ad ta take tha magic away, didn' ya?" Both chuckled at this. 

"Oi, Muds?"

"Yeh?"

"'ow's it goin?" Murdoc stared at the singer's innocent expression and knitted his brows.

"Since when d'yew ca'e?"

"Since always, yew know 'at. Jus' fought since yew knew 'ow I was 'at I'd find out bout yew." He scooted towards the other with a soft smile.

"Nuthin eva' changes 'round he'e." Stu looked at him and blinked. "Ah... well.. 'at stupid bi'd attacked Tattoo tha othe' day. Somethin bout a shiny 'e 'ad in 'is pocket." 2D held back a laugh, knowing it wasn't funny that the little lift-man had gotten attacked by a bird but finding himself unable to avoid at least a giggle.

Murdoc turned and pulled the other into his lap, snickering at the squeak 2D produced. The melodica-freak leaned back against Murdoc's chest, resting his head on the older's shoulder. "Sa I take 'at as a 'doin gewd' 'en?"

"Yeh, I guess." Muds smirked, letting his tongue flick across the other's exposed neck. Stu blushed and turned to look up at him. The bassist caught his lips, chewing on the lower lightly. It was scabbed up slightly and he coud taste the blood, but so long as 2D didn't complain he didn't really care.

Parting his lips to stop the Murdoc's jagged teeth, 2D reached up and brushed a hand through the other's raven hair. Murdoc's hand traced down his side and stopped on his thigh, making the younger shiver. 2D placed one of his own hands on it, squeezing it lightly. Muds frowned ever so slightly, but forgot quickly as Stu let out a quiet moan.

Murdoc, his other hand making its way towards the singer's jean's button, smirked into the kiss. Stu felt the his hand and blinked slowly, pulling away from the kiss enough to look Muds in the eye and softly bat away his hand. The old bassist frowned, looking quite offended.

"Tha 'ell yew do 'at fo'?" He huffed.

"Listen, Muds.." 2D trailed off, running his tongue across what front teeth he had left as he thought of how to put what he needed to say.

"Wot?"

"I.. I dun' fink I want ta do all 'at 'wright now.."

"Wot? Why not?" Murdoc's voice was quickly becoming more offended and angred, scaring the singer.

"P-please, I-" He bit his lip with a gulp. "I jus' dun' feel up to it 'wright now..."

"'en why lead me on like 'at jus' now?"

"I dun' mind 'at... jus' not up ta shaggin 'wright now.. y'know..?"

"No, D. I dun' know." Murdoc obviously wasn't pleased. "Sa tell me why?"

"I.. I jus' fought t'was nice..." 2D pouted, looking away from Murdoc in a mix of embarrassment and shame.

"_Nice?_"

"...y-yeh..." His face was a dark red and he tried to keep his voice steady, but he couldn't help the slight crack.

The bassist shoved him off his lap and stood up, crossing his arms. Stu pressed his back to the wall beside the window, not looking at the other. "Sa yew'd rathe' 'ave a-a-a make out session 'en shag?" Lowering his gaze shamefully, he nodded.

"M-my bum is st-still so'e f'wom tha las' time.." He whimpered.

Murdoc groaned, glaring up at the roof. "Yew a'e _such _a fuckin gi'l! I swa'e!"

"'m not!"

"Yeh, yew a'e!" Murdoc hissed, glaring down at him.

"C'mon, Muds! 'is is tha fi'st time I've eva' said no, jus' gimme a b'weak!" 2D pleaded, fighting back tears.

"Still, the'e's na point 'n leadin' me on like 'at!"

"Maybe I like kissin ya!" His white eyes gleamed with tears that he was desprately fighting back.

"Sa wot? You' in it fo' tha kissin, 'en?" Murdoc barked, glaring daggers. Stu blinked for a few moment's his mouth hanging open slightly.

"..wot?"

"Yew 'eard me!"

"..in it..fo' tha kissin'? Wot?" His wide, white eyes were so painfully close to welling over that he wasn't sure if he was crying or not.

"_Wot?_" The other mocked hatefully. "'is thin we got goin on, I thought yew we'e in it fo' tha shaggin like I am, but tha kissin? _Wreally? _Yew wreally a'e a gi'l!"

A single tear slid down his cheek and he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Murdoc stood over him, fuming, but the singer took his time replying. "...fing? Is 'at wot it is ta yew? A _fing?_" His voice took on a darker note as the tear dripped off his chin. "No.. no I wasn' in it fo' tha kissin... not at all..."

Murdoc's anger was smothered by a momentary shock. "W-wot? Wot else could it be?"

A few more tears trailed down his pale cheeks, his lips tugging into a sad, almost sick smile. "Yeh.. 'at's wot I fought.." He swallowed thickly, his smile fading as a gruff hand jerked his face up. His bangs only shifted slightly, still hiding his eyes.

"Wot tha fuck a'e yew talkin about?" Murdoc growled, bringing his face closer as he glared straight into the other's broken gaze.

"I wouldn' expect yew ta unde'stand, Muds... I wasn' in it fo' 'ny of 'at stuff.." He blinked slowly not bothering to move as a fist was drawn back. Finding no resistance, Murdoc let his knuckles connect with 2D's jaw. The singer was thrown back against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed with a hand shooting up to his split lip.

More tears ran down his cheeks as he sucked softly on the bleeding wound. He wiped at the blood and tears, not reacting as he was jerked back up by the collar of his shirt. Another punch, about to be thrown, hesitated as Murdoc let out a menacing growl. "'en wot was it, eh D?" He hissed. "Jus' wanted ta do eet with someone 'at was famous? 'at all? Tha fact 'at yew could fuck with the wo'ld's most wanted rocke'? 'is 'at it?"

He shook his head slowly, feeling himself thrown down on the bed. "I... I wasn' in it.. fo' 'nyfink like 'at.. I loved ya, Muds... 'at's all. Tha 'ole 'wreason..." 2D slowly massaged his lip as he spoke, licking the blood off of it. Murdoc stood over him, his face suddenly emotionless as he tried to work out what was just said.

"..love?"

"...yeh..." He nodded weakly.

"Yew a'e tha sappiest sod!" Murdoc yelled, rolling his eyes. Stu pressed himself a bit further into his bed, busying his eyes with the blood on his fingers.

"Maybe.." 2D murmured.

"Sweet Satan I've been sleepin with a bloody faggit!"

His gaze flickered up to the other and his frown grew angrier. "Me? _I'm_ tha faggit? 'wreally now."

"Wot's 'at s'pposed ta mean, faceache?"

"'ho wos it 'at made tha fi'st move? 'ho wos it 'at kissed tha othe' fi'st? 'ho was it 'at dropped thei' pants fi'st? Why dun' yew refresh my memory, _eh Muds_?" Standing on his knees, 2D glared into the other's eyes with tears flowing down his face. He jammed a finger into the other's chest, knowing a beating was going to follow.

Murdoc ground his jagged teeth and punched the other in the face, kicking his side scornfully. 2D shook his head, rubbing at the blood and tears dripping off his chin. "Yeh, I wos expectin' 'at. Prolly why I 'aven't said nufink befo'e.."

"'ow long.." The other growled after a long moment.

"Huh?" 2D sniffled, his pale arm stained with red from his nose and lip.

"'ow bloody long!" Muds' voice was louder and angrier, making the other flinch.

"P'wetty much from when I woke up in 'at pa'kin lot ta a few minutes ago.." His voice dropped as he neared the end, swallowing a bit of blood from his nose.

"A few minutes ago?" Red and black eyes burned into his bangs and he nodded silently.

"Yeh... fought yew'd take tha 'ole fing a lil betta', but I guess I shouldn' a been sa dumb, huh?"

"Sa wot? Yew 'ate me now?"

"... I... I dunno.." He shrugged, picking up his hat and dusting it off distractedly.

"_I dunno_. Do yew 'ave 'ny straight forwa'd answe's t'day?"

"But... I dun'... do yew?"

"Do I wot? 'ate yew?"

"..yeh."

"Maybe I do." Murdoc's voice dripped with poison, making the other take a deep breath and sigh slowly.

"Then yeh."

"Yeh?"

"Yeh. The'e's jus' no point... I shoulda known from tha begginin.. no matte' 'ow bad yew abused me, yew neva' killed me, so I always 'ad 'at lil slithe' of 'ope.. s'gone now, though..." He let out a soft chuckle. "I 'wreally am 'at idiot yew made me out ta be, huh Murdoc?"

The other didn't answer for a moment, blinking. His eyes narrowed and he growled, his arms crossing tightly. "Yew know wot? Fine! I dun' ca'e! 'ate me if ya wont, yew wouldn' be tha fi'st!"

"Fine 'en!"

Murdoc glared at him, his upper lip baring his fangs as he snarled, "say eet."

"..wot?" 2D wiped at his eyes, looking up at the other.

"Say eet!"

"I.. 'ate yew."

"Loude'."

"Bu- ah.. I 'ate yew."

"Bloody loude'!"

"I 'ate yew, awright?"

"Loude'!"

"I 'ate yew! I 'ate yew, I 'ate yew, I 'ate yew!" Stu fisted his hands in the sheets, glaring tearfully up at the growling bassist. "'appy now?"

"Woteva'." He huffed, turning and storming towards the door. He flung it open, even more of the wall falling off under the force of the door.

"Does 'at make yew 'appy? Knowing you' best mate 'ates yew?" 2D yelled. "Well guess wot? I do! I 'ate yew, Mu'doc!"

"Good!" He stomped out of the door, slamming it closed loudly.

"I 'ate yew!" The singer shouted, hitting the door. "I 'ate yew, I 'ate yew, I 'ate yew, I 'ate yew!" He pounded his fists on the door, tears still flowing down his flushed cheeks. He continued for a length of time he wasn't sure of, finding himself sometime later slumped against the door, crying his eyes out and shaking his head.

"No, I dun... I dun 'ate yew, Muds... no, not t'all... please, come back down... _please_..." Stu whimpered, his cheek pressed against the cold metal of his door with his limp body curled up in a tight ball. He knew there wasn't a good chance the man was coming back down. Maybe not ever. Muds was good at holding a grudge and he'd send Cyborg down to feed the thin man only when nessisary.

With all the strength he could muster, the blue-haired singer dragged himself into bed. He pulled the blanket up over his head and curled up in a ball. He knew from here it was a simple waiting game. Only time would tell if the angry bassist would 'forgive' him and come back down or if he'd forget about him entirely and leave him down here to rot...

Most likely the second.

**Ah, not one of my happiest stories, huh? I dunno where this came from.. I had an image of 2D banging on his door yelling 'I 'ate yew' over n over again and just kinda wrote a story around it.. XD I fail! **

**So yeah, reviews are much luved! **


End file.
